GoodBye
by CanadianIdiot
Summary: ..:: Tear jerker ::.. Bra's letter of thoughts she gives her family before running away. PG because thoughts of suicide and course language.


Disclaimer: I think ever body knows we all don't own DB/Z/GT. Hell i don't even own this poem...But i do own this story that goes with this poem!  
  
A/N-I was reading this poem over and over again and I got this idea for it. I hope you like it. Plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz review!! Tell me if I should do some more ok? Thanks!!  
  
Summary: Bra and Goten have been together for 3 years and he cheated on her with another woman and she thinks of committing suicide.  
  
GoodBye  
  
Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks had just arrived home from a party early that morning. Bra had just broken up with her boyfriend, she had been seeing for 3 years, so she had not been up to going to a party. It was around 1 o'clock in the morning. The party had tired the whole family out and they decided it was about time they all went to bed.  
  
On the way to her bedroom, Bulma stopped to check up on her daughter. She knocked on her door three times, but there was no answer. ' Must be asleep' She thought. She opened the door slowly, just to make sure, and noticed that Bra was not there. Becoming concerned she looked around the room for an idea of where her daughter might be. She spotted a sheet of paper lying on the bed. She sat down on the bed and picked up the piece of paper, unfolding it, she read.  
  
Dear Family,  
  
Today is the last day I will let him break my heart. He has been unfaithful, and to think I believed him when he said it would never happen again. Tonight I cry myself to sleep thinking about my love for him. He doesn't deserve my love and he won't have it any longer. This is the end.  
  
~This time it's over  
  
I'm keeping my heart  
  
I'm going to be strong  
  
And not fall apart~  
  
This pain in my heart is too much to bear. Why won't it stop? Why won't this constant torment leave me? I don't want to feel anymore. I want to take a knife and end it all. I just want to... die.  
  
~It'll get better  
  
I'll no longer cry  
  
In a couple of weeks  
  
I won't want to die~  
  
Now is the time. I'll take my knife and end it all. I run my finger along the cool surface of the blade and imagine the end. The constant pain he all put me through will be over. When I am finally free and gone from this cruel world, I won't think of you and I'll be happy. He will be too...  
  
~I won't want to go back  
  
I'll be able to sleep  
  
It won't hurt so badly  
  
And it won't feel so deep~  
  
He just called me. He thinks he can just call me and I'll take him back?!! NO I won't take him back! I'll NEVER go through that again. He can go around, fucking every blonde slut in sight when I am gone. It won't matter. He can't hurt me anymore. I run my thumb along the sharp edge of the blade and watch as the blood trickles onto my bed. Its time to say goodbye.  
  
~You're waiting 4 me  
  
To crawl back to your side  
  
But no... not this time  
  
I'm keeping my pride~  
  
I stare at the blade, watching as the light reflects off the shiny surface. Is this really me? Is death really the answer? What will my family say when I'm gone? Trunks would be devastated, mom would be too! My father, the cold one, would probably never talk to anyone again. With all the pain he will go through. I don't want to hurt anyone the way I have been.  
  
~I'm convincing myself  
  
Yes I'll find someone new  
  
I won't be alone  
  
And I won't be with you~  
  
I think I will put my knife away. Maybe moving out and getting away from here, somewhere I won't hurt anymore, is a better idea. At least I will still be alive and talk to you, my family. This may hurt you but I know you will understand that I needed to do this. The pain is just too much. I don't know when I'll be back, but trust me I will because I love you all. Goodbye Mom, Goodbye Dad, Goodbye Trunks. I promise I'll come back. I promise.  
  
~So goodbye  
  
I'll be on my way  
  
It's going to take time  
  
But I'll be ok ~  
  
Love always,  
Bra Vegeta Briefs  
  
Bulma was paralyzed with shock. Her daughter had thought of committing suicide. How had it come to this? How could she have not noticed her own daughter was hurting this bad? She had run away to a place unknown. Bulma placed the letter back on the bed as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Her only daughter had left. She felt helpless and overwhelmed. How could this have happened?  
  
The End  
  
A/n- So did you like it? It was a spur of the moment think plz I beg of you review. I'll review some of your story too I have nothing else to do.... plz review! I know I sound despreat, because I do i suck at writng? nobody will review. Does the poem go good with the story? Please tell me. thanks to every body who WILL review *sniff*  
  
Thanks, |  
*DaN LoR Sa* 


End file.
